1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates batting in baseball. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus which simulates a baseball bat and provides for more accurate manipulation in swinging of the bat to increase ones hitting potential.
2. General Background
In the sport of baseball or other like sport where a stick is used to make contact with a spherical ball, one of the most prevalent problems confronted by players is a problem with undertaking a proper swing of the bat in order to make the proper contact with the ball which would result in a base hit or other positive ball contact. One example of such a problem is the fact that most hitters as they learn to hit after the grasping the bat at the end with both hands would tend to rotate the wrists during the swing, which would of course would result in improper rotation of the bat, the end result being no contact or improper contact with the ball. A second more fundamental problem is the problem of the hitter making contact with the ball along the heavier or "sweet spot" portion of the bat i.e., that portion between the elongated grasping or handle area, and the very nub or distal end of the bat. Contact with the handle portion would normally result in a breaking of the bat; contact with the distal end nub of the bat would tend to result in a foul or a very unsatisfactory travel of the ball after being struck.
Those patents that were found in the art which may be pertinent to the present invention are summarized as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,111 issued to Alvarez entitled "Practice Bat" relates to a bat for baseball players having a weighted end portion which interconnects to a resilient spring so that when the bat is swung the weighted end would tend to lag behind the greater portion of the bat due to the resiliency of the spring, and would tend to whip forward after the bat has been stopped, causing the players wrist to break or bend.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,773 entitled "Baseball Training Bat" issued to Pomillia includes an elongated hollow member weighing between forty-eight (48) and fifty-five (55) ounces in weight and having a central cap including a handle portion to be gripped by the batter wherein there is an item in the central cavity for reinforcing the hollow member against bending. The weight of the bat along the length of it being such that the diameter of the bat is constant along its length rather than heavier as it gets to the distal end of the bat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,467 entitled "Short Hitting Baseball Bat" issued to Newcomb et al. which is constructed of a flexible material which allows the bat to sag or bend noticeably as it is wagged back and forth by a batter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,412 issued to Niederberger entitled "Torque Ball" relates to a bat designed in such a manner that the ball is hit only a short distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,921 issued to Fox entitled "Method of Making a Tethered Ball Apparatus" relates to forming a tether ball practice apparatus by attaching one end of a hollow braided tether line to a hollow perforated ball and the other end of the line to a handle member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,679 issued to Janzen entitled "Water Powered Batting Device" relates to a batting device where a ball at the end of a line is rotated by water propulsion so that as a squirrel cage rotates, the tether ball rotates in the opposite direction and water is flung outwardly in a wide pattern.